


Bad Timing

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Castiel stuttering as he calls you to ask you on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: reader is gender neutral. I don't see many of those so I decided to make some.
> 
> WARNING: Very minor swearing (maybe one or two) on the readers part
> 
> *A/A/N: Part 2 will be posted, I just got to figure out how to do that.

Prompt 64- Bad Timing (1 of 2)

"Hello, (y/n)." Castiel greeted calmly over the phone.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Shuffling papers could be heard in the background.

"I-I (sigh) I wanted… to-"

"Shit!" (y/n) swore loudly over the phone.

"(y/n), are you alright?"

"Yeah, but- I'm sorry I have to go." (y/n) swiftly hung up.

This happened three more times. (y/n) was busy doing intense research.

"This really isn't a good time, Castiel." (y/n) explained quickly. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

Or helping the Winchesters with a hunt.

"Cas," (y/n) greeted. "I can't talk right now. Gottagobye."

However it was, Castiel was becoming increasing agitated despite his calm and patient nature. He was losing his nerve, constantly reciting how he would ask (y/n) out on a date. When Cas told Dean his situation, he said practice makes perfect, just "chill out." But, Castiel didn't want to "chill out." Dean was the one who insisted that one day some other guy would come around and ask (y/n) out, no hesitation.

Whipping out his phone, Castiel dialed (y/n)'s number.

"Hey, Cas," He heard them pant. "I'm sorry, but I really can't talk right now."

"(FULL name)," Castiel growled. "So help me God, if you hang up that phone, I will find you and you will deal with me personally. So just listen." Silence came from the other line when Cas thought he heard a huff, but he dismissed it. "(y/n), will you accompany me on a date?"

On the other end of the line, Castiel heard (y/n) yell in pain. One of the guys yelled their name and then a screech reached Castiel. He panicked, calling out to (y/n) until he realized the phone had been cut off.

The irritating, high pitched beeping of the dead line would not leave Cas' sensitive ears. He tried calling Dean and then Sam. Castiel flew to the bunker hoping he'd find a clue to where the trio had gone. He found nothing then realized he could do nothing more than wait.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the imagine- Castiel stuttering as he calls you to ask you on a date- so please read Part One first. I feel Part two would make much more sense if it weren't a stand-alone.
> 
> *A/N: reader is gender neutral. I don't see many of those so I decided to make some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last part to "Bad Timing." I thought I made you guy wait enough and I finally had time to update this; I'm in break. Anyway, enjoy.

It took three days for the guys and (y/n) to get back to the bunker. All three hunters were badly bruised and cut up, but breathing.

No one noticed anything out of place outside of the bunker, but the inside was wrecked; the weary hunters had their guard up again.

The world's map table had papers all around it, but thankfully it wasn't broken. The library, again, had papers thrown around everywhere. Book piles were knocked down, files were opened and haphazardly thrown across the table. A plate that had been peacefully sitting on the long table was now shards on the ground.

Dean directed the group, taking lead. Sam went left, while (y/n) went right. The team had gotten half way down the library when the sound of wing beats was heard. The hunters, still on high alert, trained their weapons on the winged intruder.

"Cas, what the hell, man?" Dean complained, lowering his gun, the others following suit. "Why is the bunker wrecked?"

"I am sorry, everyone." Castiel said though he was strictly looking at (y/n). "I panicked when I thought (y/n) was in danger."

"I'm fine, Cas."

"So, you decided to trash the bunker because… what?" Sam said. "Because you couldn't get a hold of (y/n)."

"Precisely," Castiel said never looking away from (y/n). "I came here hoping to find a clue as to where your case was being held." He continued to explain about the phone call to the awful timing to Cas hearing (y/n)'s cry of pain.

The angel and hunter stared at each other as of communicating solely to each other. It was a nice reassurance to Castiel that (y/n) was alright.

Even though the boys were very tired, they wanted to stay for the story. When it was finally done, they called it a day. Dean didn't even ask if (y/n) had said yes to Castiel's question or make some kind of joke- that’s how exhausted he was.

Castiel stayed to clean up the mess he made. (y/n), though feeling totally cross-eyed, tried to help him gather the papers. But Cas gently took the papers from the zombie-like-hunter and guided them toward their room.

As (y/n) walked away, Castiel couldn't help feel disappeared that they hasn't said yes, or no, to the date. He knew (y/n) was hurt because he distracted them and had every right to say no, but Cas wished that they could say yes. But (y/n) could have been killed, they could-- Castiel's train of thought was interrupted when soft lips were placed on his cheek and a gentle whisper of 'yes' rung in his ears. He knew (y/n) was now leaving the room, but he was too stunned to do anything else. So he just smiled gently and went back to sorting papers.


End file.
